


Windswept

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When circumstances force Gwaine to leave Camelot, he gives Merlin a keepsake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windswept

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: windswept. I expanded something I wrote a couple of years ago for a summerpornathon extra on the theme "weddings."

There’s only Merlin and Gwaine alone together on the beach. The wind blows Gwaine’s hair across his face. The waves beat a steady rhythm and the soft sand scuffs under their bare feet. The wide sky opens over the horizon, blue on blue, and a ship with billowing sails heads out to sea. They cling to each other, hands on elbows, savouring their last moments together.

Gwaine breaks away to pull his necklace off. “You keep it.” Gwaine places it over Merlin’s head. Its weight settles warm on Merlin’s chest. It glints in the bright sun, the chain sliding smoothly against his skin. The feel is unfamiliar, but he’ll get used to it. It’ll make it easier that it’s Gwaine’s. Gwaine presses his hand to the pendant, spreads his palm over Merlin’s skin. Merlin can feel his heart thudding against it. “Keep it safe until I get back.”

Merlin’s heart is about to break. He’s tried everything to keep Gwaine with him, where he belongs, in Camelot. He sees a darkness on the horizon and everything inside of him pulls up tight and scared at the prospect of Gwaine venturing out there alone without him, without his protection. But Gwaine believes the curse won’t be lifted unless he does what the soothsayer demanded. Merlin has no evidence to argue with other than a deep-seated intuition that this isn’t going to turn out well and the soothsayer was lying. There doesn’t seem to be any other way out.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to come...” Merlin starts, but Gwaine interrupts him. 

“No,” he says forcefully. “No,” he repeats more softly. “Your place is here.”

“But...”

“Merlin, the soothsayer said: only me.” 

Merlin wants to believe him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Gwaine puts a hand on Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin puts his hand on Gwaine’s chest and looks into his eyes. “You promise?”

Gwaine meets his gaze, eyes fervent and unyielding. “I promise.”


End file.
